What His Girlfriend Doesn't Know
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Rewritten&Better version of my old Xanxus Series: Xanxus never actually had a girlfriend, just girls he used to get rid of his sexual desires before tossing them away. Where do you come in, you wonder? Simple, you're his best friend and Cloud Guardian.
1. Ficlet One: Another Whore

_**SLAP! **_

You didn't even flinch at the sudden burning sensation on your cheek. In fact, you hardly even felt it. You guessed it was one of the perks of being a mafioso for so long.

"Stay away from _my_ Xanxus, bitch!" Yelled your boss's **new **whore, she was obviously one of those protective gold-digging whores. Why are all the gold-diggers so insecure when they see you around their boss, anyways?

"I have no interest of taking my boss away from you, nor do I have romantic feeling for him." You said with a such a straight face, she couldn't help but believe you. Reluctantly, but she believed you and left the room with her head held high.

Once she left the room, you placed a hand on your abused check absentmindedly before sighing.

_Lies_.

You did have romantic feelings for the bastard, but you weren't going to take him from her. Why should you? It's not like he'll keep her for more than a month.

She had guts to slap you, though.

She obviously didn't know that you're the Varia's Cloud Guardian, or the fact that she is_ just another sex toy _to Xanxus.


	2. Ficlet Two: Bruise

It's been a few days since that incident with Poppy, your bosses' newest sex toy, whom liked to fool herself into thinking she was his girlfriend. Turns out she slapped harder than you originally thought.

She left a bruise on your left cheek.

And even though you like knowing that one of your fellow Guardians' care about you and all, you were getting rather annoyed with Lussuria asking so many questions about what happened. It's quite obvious what happened, seeing as this happens all the time with Xanxus's ex-Sex Toys.

Threats turning into ambushes, ambushes turning into torture, and torture becoming a twisted game for all of them. They really needed to think of different ways to get rid of you, seriously.

Tenderly tracing the along the bruises edges, not once wincing as you press harder as annoyance rippled through you before you huffed heavily through your nose.

_The games those whores played really got annoying since all they did was, although unknowingly, repeat what the bitch before them did._


	3. Ficlet Three: Sleep

'Yet another mission done.' You thought as you wiped away the blood that was caked on your hands with a wet cloth before stashing it in your pocket and took out a pair of leather gloves.

Glancing down towards your hit, just to make sure they were dead before shrugging and walks towards the door and casually opened it as if you owned the large, family home. But just as you opened the door with your glove covered-hands, you felt something nestle itself on neck.

Glancing down, your [e/c] orbs widen. 'Shit! Sleeping dart!'

Quickly lifting a hand to pull it out, you felt you world go hazy before you even touched the feathers on it.

Despite the anger you felt towards yourself, a grin slip through your lips as everything went black.

Perhaps you could get a little fun out of this new toy.


	4. Ficlet Four: The Same as the Rest

The pain that you felt right now was enough for a full grown man to become a crying, blubbering goof, but it was only enough for you to quiver in agony and grit your teeth together in anger.

You winced when the old door creaked as it opened, it made the pounding in your head worse but after a minute when you seen high-class high-heels come in front of your vision, you composed yourself quickly.

"Y'know," Her annoying, high-pitched voice echoed in your ears. "If you had listened to me, I wouldn't have had to do this."

You looked up to look at her, but your vision was far too blurry for you to see her clearly and all you saw was a masses blob of yellow, peach and pink.

Your lips twitch into a bloody smirk and a bit of blood stored up in your mouth leaked out. Even with your limited sight, you saw her recoil at the mere sight of your bloody teeth and blood leaking out, and you let out a hearty laugh. You were mistaken; she's no fun at all.

'You are just like the rest of 'em~'


	5. Drabble Five: Need a Bigger Paycheck

**AUTHOR NOTE: A small update, just because I need to get myself motivated into updating this month - not having much luck, as I couldn't finish my Naruto birthday (Oct. 10) fic for, well, Naruto - and just relax. Either way, I may or may not update a Gokudera fic at the end of the month or next month.**

* * *

><p>Huffing out oxygen from your lungs, you eye the hallways as you listen for sounds of feet hitting the floor as the owner runs to catch up to you to get you under control once more.<p>

You snort, _'Fat chance of that happening, my body is now accustomed to the sedatives they've been giving me. Now, when I get back, I have to have talk to Xanxus about giving me a bigger paycheck for dealing with this shit and get him to get quality hookers whom do not have AIDs or some shit like that. . .'_You mused, wiping your hands on the ratty clothes Varia uniform you have been wearing since your capture. "But first, let's find my weapon; that bitch better not has sold 'em, gotten rid of 'em, or I am torturing her for even touching my babes'."

Your bare feet touch one of the many personal's you have killed guts, making you frown before shrugging, you have step in worse.


End file.
